dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
DC Animated Universe:Did You Know...?
Please vote or nominate interesting facts for the DC Animated Universe Wiki "Did You Know" section. Please see the Archive for approved and rejected nominations. Did You Know… ---- DYK nominations Please [ : |action=edit&section=new}} enter] the nomination like this: TOPIC (S/O) … Sentence Support # Reason for support vote. --~~~~ Oppose # Reason for against vote. --~~~~ Comments Michael Rosenbaum (S/O) … Michael Rosenbaum played several recurring characters? (or something of the like. Could be Jennifer Hale or Lauren Tom too, btw.) Support Oppose Comments #I like it if it's rephrased to specify the characters or the number. ― Thailog 21:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Kirk Langstrom (1/0) … Kirk Langstrom was, chronologically, the first villain to appear in the DCAU? Support #Curious. Maybe overlooked. ― Thailog 21:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments * If this passes, I would like to clarify the phrasing a bit. While he was the first villain to appear in the DCAU, there have been plenty of others before him in the universe's timeline, which is what I usually think of when I hear "chronologically." - Caswin 23:33, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :* Agreed and done. ― Thailog 12:52, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Teen Titans (S/O) … Teen Titans is not part of the DCAU? Support Oppose Comments * Not sure about this one. I think that this one, albeit funny, points out the ignorance of some viewers about this fact (as opposed to triviality). ― Thailog 21:07, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Bat-Embargo (1/0) … that Hugo Strange was replaced by Doctor Moon in "Question Authority" because of the Bat-Embargo? Support #Interesting and obscure. ― Thailog 12:51, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments Firefly (TV series) (1/0) … Nathan Fillion and Gina Torres, who voiced Vigilante and Vixen, had previously worked together on the TV show Firefly in which they flew around in a spaceship, much like they did in "Hunter's Moon"? Support #Plain fun fact. ― Thailog 12:51, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments Buffyverse actors (1/0) … that Bruce Timm is a fan of Buffy and 22 Buffyverse actors lent their voice talents to the DCAU? Support #Fun fact. ― Thailog 22:17, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments *Bruce Timm mentioned Buffy on the commentaries for "Rebirth" and "This Little Piggy." Bruce in (1/0) … that Bruce Wayne was absent from only four episodes? Support # For those who don't keep count. Oppose Comments Professor Hamilton (1/0) … that it was Professor Hamilton who coined the terms "Kryptonite" and "Fortress of Solitude"? Support # I think it's a big deal. ― Thailog 09:56, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments New Characters (1/0) … that four characters originally from the DC Animated Universe—Lock-Up, Harley Quinn, Mercy Graves and Livewire—were introduced into the mainstream comics? Support # I like it. ― Thailog 21:03, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments * If this passes, the pages with these characters should be updated. This way, the people who check up on it will learn more about the characters and possibly see the episode guides in which the characters appeared in. MrWhitman 18:32, 29 October 2008 (UTC)